


Screenplay

by justanothernobody



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Car Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, corona still exists here, i literally could not sleep without churning this out of my system, like slightly but idk, quarantine too but not as uptight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: “Are you sure ‘bout this, Jae?” Doyoung asks, as he eyes the cars around them. It’s risky, but Jaehyun’s always liked risks like these.“Positive. A hundred percent.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i have just posted a fic a few hours ago. but i'm unstoppable uwu. inspired by my fam and I talking abt the drive-in cinema opening where I live. and my dad describes the drive-in cinema as, I quote, the place where shaking-car incidents happen. I had to pretend and be innocent and not know he means smexy times. so please, dojae-rs enjoy! <3

Doyoung should have seen this coming.

For sure, this outcome was only logical. He shouldn’t have expected only innocent things when Jaehyun suggested they check out the drive-in cinema reopening in their town. Doyoung should have said no, but he too is as bored as the younger man is. The concept of a social-distancing cinema had seemed like a bright, fun idea — something safe he can do outside the house during quarantine.

But of course, of _fucking_ course, Jaehyun isn’t going to let him enjoy the movie. No, absolutely not. Not when Jaehyun claims that, he quotes, Doyoung had better things to do than look at the movie playing on the screen.

Yeah right, Doyoung is still going to ignore him. He’s going to keep his eyes on the movie, even when he can feel Jaehyun’s head leaning against his shoulder, Jaehyun’s pretty fingers playing with the frayed denim of his ripped jeans, moving from his knee and up higher. Doyoung is going to ignore his antics.

The leading lady in the movie says, “It’ll be hard, but you shouldn’t give up yet.” _How fitting_ , Doyoung thinks wryly. It really is hard, restraining himself from his hot boyfriend and his dick weeping for attention – metaphorically right now, but he’s sure it will be literal sooner or later.

_Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus._

His fingers still won’t stop toying around, and this time Jaehyun splays his hand across Doyoung’s thigh. He squeezes, and then rubs back and forth, and squeezes again. Doyoung would be annoyed if not for the fact he likes it. Jaehyun moves to tug on the seams of his jeans, oh-so-conveniently placed on the inside of his thigh. Doyoung should stop him. Except...

Except his rational mind isn’t in control right now. It’s his aroused peanut brain speaking, and it wants Jaehyun’s hand up higher on his crotch, not just on his thigh.

God, Doyoung hates fitting the weak gay stereotype sometimes. Why the fuck is he always thinking with his dick every time Jaehyun plays around with him?

“Can I suck you off, hyung?” Jaehyun asks, voice muffled by his face mask — handmade by Doyoung’s mom. Mrs Kim had sewn a bunch of them, _too much_ really, so Doyoung had to give a handful of them to Jaehyun. Doyoung stares at the floral pattern on the fabric of his mask, unsure.

He opens his mouth, then closes it. He contemplates. There are more cons than there are pros if he allows Jaehyun to do what he wants. But his dick is in control — _why the fuck is it in control, ugh_ , Doyoung thinks.

“Are you sure ‘bout this, Jae?” Doyoung asks, as he eyes the cars around them. It’s risky, but Jaehyun’s always liked risks like these. And Doyoung’s dragged into doing them along with him. Damn him for having one hell of an exhibitionist boyfriend.

“Positive. A hundred percent.”

Fuck it, it’ll be a onetime thing and then Doyoung will make sure his boyfriend doesn’t get horny in terrible places. It’s a win-win situation, and his peanut brain cheers at him for working out a solution.

“Let’s move to the back. You’re gonna kill me and my thighs if you do this here.” Not like Jaehyun isn’t going to kill him with his mouth on his dick — seriously, he should be awarded for having such wonderful skill.

Jaehyun nods, and Doyoung pulls on the lever to lower his seat until flat. They climb one after another to the backseat, and Doyoung pushes the seat back into its original position.

He turns to face Jaehyun, and Jaehyun, ever impatient, pushes him down against the seats. His body is splayed horizontally, head leaning uncomfortably against the door, leaving no space for the younger man. So Jaehyun makes due with kneeling on the carpet. Jaehyun can already imagine the red dents the carpet will surely leave once they’re done.

But he’s sure those carpet dents aren’t the only marks he’ll leave with after tonight. Jaehyun can’t wait to see them already.

Well, better start working if he wants to get what he’s asked for then. Jaehyun wastes no time and pulls on Doyoung’s jeans – just halfway down so it pools at his knees. Jaehyun parts his thighs first, alternating between biting and sucking at his pale skin. He moves up until he reaches his clothed cock Jaehyun mouths at his cock through the fabric of his briefs, tonguing the outline of his length and lingering on the head. Doyoung has his eyes trained on him, and when Jaehyun looks up he can see the elder biting his lip to prevent any sound _. He is going to wreck this man_ , Jaehyun thinks.

Jaehyun bites at the hem of his briefs and tugs down. His cock springs free, not fully hard yet – but Jaehyun can fix that. He licks his palm then wraps a hand around the base of Doyoung‘s cock. He gives it a pump, flicks at the crown too for good measure. Doyoung lets out a sharp gasp by accident, and that’s when Jaehyun puts his mouth on him.

He starts by kissing the tip, then kisses down the length until he reaches his balls. He runs his tongue back up to the head and Doyoung lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Then, he sinks his mouth on Doyoung, and every coherent thought vanishes from Doyoung’s mind.

 _Horny peanut brain in control indeed_ , Doyoung thinks.

Jaehyun’s mouth is hot, much like Jaehyun himself is, and he’s so good at giving head. He’s learnt from the best after all – none other than Doyoung himself, but he’s sure Jaehyun’s gotten better than him over the last couple of months. Jaehyun always asked to suck his cock for ‘practice’. And what the hell was Doyoung supposed to do? Say no? Impossible.

He swallows further down, until his lips are nestled in the tuft of hair beneath his balls. The head of his cock hits the back of his throat, and Doyoung absolutely loves how amazing it feels. In any given time, Doyoung would’ve asked to fuck Jaehyun’s mouth. But in the cramped backseat of his Honda Jazz? Absolutely not, not if he wants to make sure Jaehyun can breathe with his length stuffed in Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun pulls up. He licks at the slit and gathers all the precome bubbling from it. He opens his mouth, and lets his spit drool onto Doyoung’s cock. He wraps a hand around it again as he manoeuvres into a better position.

“Can you like, get the lube there from behind you, hyung? I put it in the cabinet by the door.”

Doyoung shifts his head, and there it is – a bottle of travel-seized lube and condoms. Jaehyun must’ve planned this, that sneaky little shit. It’s so very Jaehyun to always be prepared. He hands both things to Jaehyun.

“I can’t believe you had this scenario all planned out,” Doyoung huffs, but he gets cut off with a moan as Jaehyun tongues the vein running the underside of his cock.

“Well, I can’t believe _you’re_ still complaining, hyung,” Jaehyun retorts. He’s got a point there.

“It’s not every day your boyfriend comes up with the idea to fuck with people around to hear us. Thank god we got the car windows tinted.”

Jaehyun giggles, and Doyoung laughs too. His happiness is always infectious on Doyoung.

“Alright, shut up and lemme enjoy this, hyung,” is the only warning Doyoung gets before Jaehyun goes back and swallows his dick in his mouth.

A moment later, Jaehyun’s hand moves behind himself. He positions them right near his bare ass – when the _fuck_ did he take off his pants? – and pulls something put. That _something_ being a fucking buttplug, in a basic black colour that flares out at the rim of his hole. He sees the exact moment when Jaehyun pushes two fingers in its place. His cock twitches against Jaehyun’s throat, and Jaehyun hollows out his cheeks.

 _Oh, god, Jung Jaehyun is going to be the death of him,_ Doyoung thinks. Jaehyun, with his tight hot – did he mention how tight it was? – mouth on him and his otherworldly skill for giving head. And Jaehyun fingering himself while enjoying Doyoung’s cock down his throat.

Jaehyun pulls off, and Doyoung breathily whines. His cock lays heavy on his stomach, red and throbbing, and Jaehyun _still_ has the nerve to not do anything about it. Doyoung wants to get annoyed, but he really can’t – not when his boyfriend is moving up to kiss him instead. He pushes his tongue past his lips, and Doyoung can practically taste himself on Jaehyun.

“What comes next, Jae?” Doyoung says. It’s rhetorical, he knows damn well what comes next, but Jaehyun is always so easy to rile up.

“The fun part,” Jaehyun simply replies, lips forming a coy smile as he takes a condom packet in his hands. He rips the foil with his teeth, and rolls it on with ease on Doyoung’s cock.

“You wear one too, then, so we don’t have to clean up much,” Doyoung suggests. He thanks his damn peanut brain for finally coming up with one good thought.

Jaehyun complies, ripping another packet and rolling one on his own dick. Then, he coaxes Doyoung to sit up. The _snap_ sound his back makes in response is loud, and Jaehyun laughs and teases him, “C’mon old man.” Doyoung just grunts and swats at him weakly.

Jaehyun settles himself with his thighs spread open, legs folded beneath himself as he straddles Doyoung’s crotch. Their cocks rub against each other every time Jaehyun shifts, and the both groan at the sensation. He coats Doyoung’s cock in a dollop of lube, to which Doyoung gasps, spreading it over in a layer covering his length.

The moment Jaehyun lines his hole with Doyoung’s cock and starts sinking down on it, Doyoung’s sure he’s blacked out from pleasure. At the very least, because Jaehyun’s plugged ass is still so tight around him, like he hadn’t been prepped at all to take Doyoung’s cock.

“Take all the time you need, Jae,” Doyoung says. He holds Jaehyun by the waist with one hand and rubs his back in soothing circles with the other. He moves lover, and grazes over the spot where they’re connected at – where the ring of muscle meets his cock. Jaehyun moans, and he grinds down on him.

“Kiss me,” he asks, and Doyoung gives. Doyoung pulls off the face mask he has on. Their lips meet, and the kiss is so, so messy. Jaehyun’s tongue enters past his parted lips, and he doesn’t hesitate to fuck Doyoung’s mouth with his tongue. As he does this, Jaehyun pulls his hips up, and then sinks back down just as hard, setting a rhythm for both of them.

Doyoung helps him too – he holds the safety handle on top of the car door and sets his feet firmly into the carpet. Doyoung cants his hips up to meet Jaehyun’s ass. Jaehyun has to muffle a scream into his shoulder at how deep it drives Doyoung’s cock inside of him.

It doesn’t last long, Jaehyun’s pace faltering and reducing itself into something much more uncoordinated. It comes to a point where Doyoung has to grip Jaehyun’s hips up as his head leans forward onto the crook of Doyoung’s shoulders. His hands that hold Jaehyun steady is painful in its intensity. Except now, it feels too good, the pain mixing in with the pleasure each time Doyoung’s upward thrusts hit right at his prostate. Jaehyun lets his quiet moans and sighs tumble out right into Doyoung’s ear.

“Fuck, so good hyung. Love how your cock feels inside of me,” he slurs.

The velvet walls of his hole clench, and Doyoung knows Jaehyun is close. Accompanied by the sound of skin on skin, Jaehyun’s moans sound loud and high-pitched in his ears. Doyoung feels a wave of satisfaction run through him at the thought – that he’s the only one who can see Jaehyun like this, who can reduce this man into a whining mess. He loves it so damn much.

He’s the one who comes first, biting into Doyoung’s shoulder a second too late. His body trembles from the pleasure rising to a peak in his body as he orgasms. Doyoung holds him for a while longer, lets Jaehyun regain his breath while still seated in his lap.

Jaehyun hums and sits a bit straighter again. The glint in his eyes is enough to convey that he wants Doyoung to come too. He fucks up into Jaehyun again, slower this time. Just as Jaehyun starts to wince at the oversensitivity, Doyoung comes too. His moans are silenced by Jaehyun’s lips, and Doyoung thinks Jaehyun must like it when he does that. He’ll make sure to try it on him again another time. Right now, all Doyoung wants to do is lean against the headrest with a lapful of Jaehyun as they bask in the aftermath.

“Not gonna lie, the whole experience wasn’t too bad,” Doyoung says, once they’ve cleaned up. The movie was over by the time they were done, and Doyoung doesn’t know which deity he should thank for the lucky occurrence.

Jaehyun grins and playfully slaps his arm. “You should have more faith in my ideas next time, hyung.”

Doyoung clicks his tongue, but he lets Jaehyun have his way again, just because. He turns his head to leave a peck on Jaehyun’s lips, and their foreheads lean against each other.

“Next time, I’m picking out the spot, okay?”

Jaehyun pulls back in mock surprise. He puts a hand on his chest and replies, “There’ll be a next time?”

Doyoung laughs in response. “If you promise to behave, there’ll be lots of next-times,” he says, already coming up with some places in mind.

 _Hm, the beach sounds like a perfect place,_ Doyoung thinks. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely beta-read at 3 am. now, i am off to bed :))
> 
> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
